halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
American Horror Story (Orlando)
American Horror Story was a house featured at Hhn 2016. This House was based off the t.v show American Horror Story more specifically Season 1 Murder House, Season 4 Freak Show and Season 5 Hotel. Description Relive scene after scene of the sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Experience Facade As you near the entrance of the soundstage you can hear the American Horror Story theme song playing. Also on the wall of the soundstage next to the door is a picture of the Rubber man from Season 1, Twisty from season 4, and the Countess's hand from season 5. House When you enter the house you are inside of a brick room with a projector playing scenes from season 1 of American Horror Story while the theme song plays. When you walk into the next room you are in the basement of the Murder House where Dr. Montgomery is doing his experiments. After that you go further into the basement and see a teenage boy with a baseball bat run at you behind some barrels. After that you go into a room where Infantata runs at you down a hallway. After that you go into the bathroom where the Piggy Man Jumps out of the bathtub. The next room shows Larry jumping out from behind a corner. After that you go into a room with strobelights where Tate wearing his skeleton face paint scares you. Then you go into the living room where you see a nurse getting stabbed by a man on the sofa as you walk by. Then you walk towards the front door but on your left is the younger maid and sometimes the older maid jumps out at you. After that you go inside of a room filled with men in black rubber suits and strobelights. After that you go into a room that shows scenes from Freak Show on a projector and then you enter an open room filled with the freaks trailers. You can see various freaks like the Legless Girl and Amazon Eve. You then head inside the Bearded ladys trailer. Inside is the bearded lady shooting at Edward Mordrake a.k.a the man with 2 faces. After that you go inside of Twistys bus where Twisty pops out. You then see the Freak Show facade and to the left you see twisty with his mask off. When you enter the Freak Show facade you go end up in the Museum of Curiosity where you see the head of Salty and Ma Petite. On the right you see a man trying to seperate the Siamese twins. You then walk through Dandys bedroom where he made a Siamese twin puppet made out of his Mother and an Avon lady. As you continue Dandy pops out next to you. The last scene of Freak Show shows Elsa getting her legs sawed off by a man with a chainsaw. Then you enter the room that plays scenes from Hotel. Afead of you in the elevator is the Countess. You then walk into the insides of the walls of the hotel where you see Rudolph Valentino pop up next to you with his sword. As you continue through a transparent wall you can see the addiction demon staring at you. At the end of the hall you see one of the vampires killing a construction worker. Then you go into the 10 commandment killers trophy room where you see the various body parts in a jar ( Like a hand a spleen etc.). Also in that room the ten commandment killer jumps out from behind a wall to scare you. You then head inside of one of the rooms where James March is stabbing Queenie on the bed. Also in the room the maid of the hotel jumps out at you. After that you go inside of the drained pool of the hotel where you see the countess's children in glass coffins. The countess also pops out from behind a curtain. You then enter room 33 where the countess's deformed baby bartholomew pops up out of his crib and the Countess jumps out next to him. After that you go into a room with Ramona Royale. Then you go into a room where a ghost comes out of a bed and hypodermic Sally pops out to the left. After that is a scene where Iris and Liz Taylor shoot at you as you walk by. The final room is filled with fog and strobelights and at the end of the room are two Twisty's. Scareactors * Dr Montgomery * Young Teenage Boy * Infantata 2X * Piggy man * Larry * Tate * Man stabbing Nurse * Young Maid * Older Maid * Rubber Man * Legless Suzi * Amazon Eve * Pepper * Bearded Lady * Edward Mordrake * Twisty 5X * Doctor cutting Twins * Dandy * Elsa Mars * Chainsaw man * Countess 3X * Rudolph Valentino * Lady Vampire * Construction Worker * Ten Commandments Killer * James March * The Maid of the hotel * Ramona Royale * Ghost coming out of bed * Hypodermic Sally * Iris * Liz Taylor Trivia * In the Twistys bus scene there is a sack with Jacks face on it used in the Carnage Returns Show. * In the same scene is a little bear holding a jar of honey used in the Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters and Mayhem in the Goldilockes scene Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:TV show houses Category:Soundstage 19 Category:Houses of the Year